Entertainment
by CourtneyDixon
Summary: Maggie and Glenn are taken to Woodbury. Maggie's only escape from the governor is her singing. Will it work? Will Maggie get rescued?


Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters. It belongs to Robert Kirman and Amc.

Song used is you and your hand by pink.

No copyright infringment intended.

Please read and review.

* * *

Maggie and Glenn had just been taken to a town and had been spilt up in two different rooms.

**Flash back**

Maggie didn't know who the man taking them was. Glenn told her that his name was Merle. On the way he explained to her that Merle was in fact Daryl's older brother and he told her about what happened in Atlanta. _'His own hand_?!' she thought. '_No wonder he was annoyed at them.'_

**End of flash back**

Maggie was on a chair in a middle of a wretched room. In the dark all by her self. _Alone_. No Glenn, no father. **No-one**.

She was forced to listen as her boyfriend was beaten to a pulp.  
"So tell me, where y'all been at?" She heard the stranger ask him. She knew that Glenn wouldn't give up their location. "It's just a matter of time before they come looking." Glenn replied. Maggie knew that he was trying to be brave but it was no use. Merle still mocked him. She heard Merle laugh. It was hysterical. _Evil_.  
"I'll bake a cake with pink frosting. Would they like that? Ain't nobody coming." Merle said back to him.

Talking of cake, when's everyone's birthday. '_Maggie this is not the right time to be thinking of food_' she told her self. '_Glenn's getting hurt and all you can think of is cake with fucking pink frosting, how much more selfish could I be._' She screamed at her self.

Maggie felt a tear rolling down her cheek. She might not be able to see her family again. Her friends she had made on this journey through hell. Glenn. The most important on her list, she loved him like nothing else in the entire universe. It was sick that they wouldn't of met if the world didn't go to **shit**.

She heard a thud. Then the door opened. A man was standing there, but it wasn't one of her group. Or Merle. It was a man, he seemed to be very charming. Maggie gathered that he was the leader.

"Who are you?" She asked him. She wanted to know who he was, where she was. Everything.  
"That's not important. All you need to know is that you and that Asian boy will be fed to walkers of you don't tell me everything about your group. And I mean everything." He threatened her fists in her face.  
Maggie just laughed.  
"I'm not telling you anything unless you tell me who you are and where I am." She told him. No emotion on her face, she had to be brave. For Glenn.  
"I'm the Governor, welcome to Woodbury." He exclaimed. Something seemed off. Why didn't he tell her his real name.  
He looked like someone who used to visit the Library where she worked. Phillip Blake. Maggie heard he got arrested for pedophilia. She knew who he was. What he had done. He had tried to rape her once.

Maggie glared at him, she saw through his simple lie. "Don't lie, I know who you are. I remember what happened at the library back at Savannah. **_Phillip_**" she shouted loud enough that anyone in a 10 mile radius could of heard what she said.

The governor gulped before getting in her face and whispering "I don't know what you're talking about." He lied he knew who she was. Little Maggie Greene, the farm girl with the pretty eyes.

"I was 16, Philip and you manipulated me. Remember those names you used to call me?"  
"_Little Maggie_. Been awhile hasn't it. I missed **_using_** you. You were so fragile. It was perfect. Just like all them other kids I raped." Finally the truth had came out of his mouth. He smiled baring his teeth at her.  
"And you know I feel like raping you right now. So I will and you will not complain." The governor had started to take her shirt of much to Maggie discomfort.

She had do something to distract him and get the attention of someone who would help her. There was nothing all she could think of was song so that's what she used.

A song that carries her message to others whilst distracting the man trying to rape her.

Just as the governor was about to force his dick down her throat, Maggie sang the loudest she could of ever been.

"_At the door we don't wait cause we know them  
At the bar six shots just beginning  
That's when dick head put his hands on me, but you see._

_I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight."_

Maggie stopped when she saw a woman with blonde hair run in. She couldn't believe her plan had worked.

"Don't hurt her!" She heard the blonde say. The governor sighed and walked out leaving maggie and the blonde alone in the room.

The lights came on. Maggie could see her surroundings properly now. The woman who saved her was facing the door sighing so Maggie couldn't see who it was.

"Thank you for helping me miss." Maggie thought the least so could so for the woman was thank her. The blonde turned around to tell her it was no problem. "Your wel- Maggie!" The blonde cried and ran towards her old friend and hugged her.  
"Andrea, you're alive..."

**AN: Not sure whether I should keep this as a one shot or turn it into a story 'The Walking Dead: The musical '.**

**I won't do it unless a people want me to**


End file.
